Due to the rapid development of wireless networks, there are more and more scenes of various mobile terminals, including smart phones, IPAD, etc. accessing to the Internet; and more and more merchants, such as coffee shops and shopping malls, have gradually provided wireless WiFi accesses to customs within their scopes, such that users of the mobile terminals can enjoy surfing the wireless network at anytime and anywhere.
People generally and naturally enjoy songs, especially latest released songs via the wireless network when they are walking in the streets. Many mainstream music applications have been established at present, such as QQ music and Kugou music, etc., which provides the users many choices by the way of music databases, music radio, MV, etc. In addition, the music is divided according to music styles. However, such music applications can only provide music enjoyment to the users, rather than providing further interactive communication between one user and another user using another terminal.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.